staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 czerwca 1990
Program 1 TV TR 13.30 Fizyka. sem. II: utrwalenie wiadomości 14.00 Biologia, sem. I: ssaki - przegląd i znaczenie 15.00 Muzyka, kl. II: co słyszymy w muzyce? 15.35 NURT: edukacja kulturalna 16.20 Program dnia i Telegazeta 16.25 LUZ - program nastolatków 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Gorące linie 17.55 Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie: "Czarna karawela" - odc. 1 dok. filmu prod. Makao o podróżnikach portugalskich w XV-XVIII w. 18.35 10 minut 18.50 Dobranoc: "Kłopoty żabki" 19.00 Teatr Telewizji - August Strinberg: "Pelikan" (z Gdańska) 20.15 Wiadomości 20.45 Studio Italia 90 - Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej - mecz ANGLIA - IRLANDIA (bezpośrednia transmisja) 22.50 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.05 Studio Italia 90: skrót meczu Kostaryka - Szkocja 23.40 Jutro w programie Program 2 17.10 Program dnia 17.15 Czarno na białym - przegląd polskich kronik filmowych 17.45 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna: kocha mnie, kocha mię 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Legendy filmu: Paul Newman (USA) 19.30 Roman Lasocki przedstawia: Beata Warykiewicz (skrzypaczka) 20.00 Studio tajemnicy 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Gniazdo os" - film fab. (obyczajowy) prod. rumuńskiej 23.40 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News; Weather followed by The Travel Show Guides 9.35 Discovering Birds 10.00 News; Weather followed by The Pink Panther Show 10.25 Children's BBC 10.50 Cricket: First Test. England v New Zealand 10.55 News and Weather 12.00 News and Weather 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Cricket: First Test. England v New Zealand 14.15 The Six Million Dollar Man 15.05 Bazaar 15.30 Cartoons 15.50 Chuckle Vision 16.05 Laurel and Hardy 16.10 The New Lassie 16.35 Droids 16.55 Newsround 17.05 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.40 Bread 20.10 All Creatures Great and Small 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Panorama: Selling Our Schools 22.10 Miami Vice 23.00 World Cup Report 0.00 Cricket: First Test. England v New Zealand 0.30 Weather 0.35 Closedown BBC2 7.10 Open University 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 8.30 Daytime on Two Sports Science 8.50 Job Bank 9.10 Watch 9.25 Quinze Minutes 9.40 Lifeschool 10.05 You and Me 10.18 Music Time 10.40 Quinze Minutes 11.00 Zig Zag 11.20 Timmy and Vicki 11.40 Mindstretchers 11.45 Daytime on Two: Micro Mindstretchers 11.50 Save a Life 12.00 Thinkabout 12.15 History File 12.35 Mathsworks 12.50 Spelling It Out 13.00 Over to You 13.20 Green Claws 13.40 Landmarks 14.00 News; Weather followed by Words and Pictures 14.15 Cricket: First Test. England v New Zealand 15.00 News and Weather 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 18.30 DEFII 19.10 East 19.40 Fruity Passions 20.10 Horizon 21.00 The Curse of Corman 22.20 Animation from Prague 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University 0.30 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 The Channel 4 Daily 9.26 Schools 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 The Carers 14.30 Film: Head Over Heels 16.05 Picture to Past 16.30 Fifteen to One 17.00 TV 101 18.00 Listening Eye 18.30 Happy Days 19.00 News 19.50 Comment 20.00 Brookside 20.30 Don't Quote Me 21.00 Cutting Edge 22.00 Vintage Comic Strip: The Yob 23.05 Route One/USA 1.25 Film: Spitting Glass